In a high speed interface such as for example a PCI-E (peripheral components interconnect—express), CSI (common system interface), FBD (fully buffered DIMM) etc, there may be an AC (alternate current) noise caused by a total effective load di/dt (change in current/change in time) that is instantaneous sum of individual lane load and may be sensed by the I/O power supply network. Each lane of an I/O interface may have a transmitter, a receiver and other digital circuits. Each individual lane may generate a lane load. The power supply network may sense an impact of the total effective load of all the operational lanes and may exhibit the AC noise.